


I know it's warmer where you are; and it's safer by your side

by geeisajacketslut



Series: The Party Chronicles [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Games, Getting Together, Mileven, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut
Summary: -It had been a year since they kissed in the cafeteria. They weren’t “official”, but they were definitely closer than friends. They kissed sometimes and they sat close together and he loaned her his jacket when it was raining and he took only her on bike rides and stole her dessert from school…but yet, they weren’t dating. It’d been a couple weeks since they last kissed (it was behind their house when El made a light show using sparklers Mike stole from Will) and El was pining over that experience. She wondered if Mike actually liked her, or he was like treating her like a friend. - Eleven’s thirteenth birthday was a long awaited celebration. Good thing she had people to make it unforgettable.;song: you and i - PVRIS





	

**Author's Note:**

> in this au they are not dating yet fyi even tho i mention this fact like 80 times ;;;)

Eleven’s thirteenth birthday was a long awaited celebration. Her twelfth year had been the busiest in all her life, with tons of new changes (especially ones in her body she was not a fan of). They didn’t know what day exactly she was born on, so they picked November 7th-the day she met the boys. She wasn’t a huge fan that the boys would be in school for most of her birthday, but it left her time to get ready for her big night. It wasn’t going to be a huge party, but it was gonna be memorable. She was living with Hopper after the whole ordeal, but he was at work so she was spending the day with Karen and Joyce, who took time off working to make Eleven’s first birthday out of the lab special.

 

The moms hosted her a girls-day-out pre-party celebration: Joyce taught her how to shave her legs and Karen taught her how to properly apply makeup (even though she wasn’t too good, it meant a ton to El). El also learned how to make a cake, and she made her own birthday cake. El ran her hands down her legs, which were smooth and moisturized.She walked to the mirror and examined her face. It looked like her face, but a different her. Joyce walked up behind her and smiled at their reflections. El felt like a normal girl.

 

“Hey, Eleven?” Karen asked. She still wasn’t too close to the girl and wasn’t sure if she could call her El. “Nancy got you some outfits for your birthday, you can open them now so you can wear them tonight.” She led El downstairs and grabbed one of the presents that was hidden behind the couch. El shook the box and smiled. She sat down on the floor and opened the box. She pulled out a long white dress with a red belt, a new pair of acid washed jeans that looked like a small version of Nancy’s, and an off the shoulder dark blue sweater. She made a mental note to make Nancy a special thank you card. She looked like one of the girls who went to Mike’s school.

 

She looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly 2 o clock. She put the dress in its box and left the sweater and jeans folded on top. She stood up fast.

 

“We need to get ready.” She said as she ran to the closet and pulled out some decorations that were stashed from their 4th of July celebration-red, white and blue streamers. She left the red ones, but took out the white and blue. She tossed a roll to Karen and one to Joyce. She found some balloons stocked in the back, and got started on inflating them (using her powers).

 

“El, honey, it’s 2 o clock.” Said Joyce but Eleven shook her head and thrust some streamers into her hand.

 

While decorating, El paused as she walked past a photo of Mike. It had been a year since they kissed in the cafeteria. They weren’t “official”, but they were definitely closer than friends. They kissed sometimes and they sat close together and he loaned her his jacket when it was raining and he took _only_ her on bike rides and stole her dessert from school…but yet, they weren’t dating. It’d been a couple weeks since they last kissed (it was behind their house when El made a light show using sparklers Mike stole from Will) and El was pining over that experience. She wondered if Mike actually liked her, or he was like treating her like a friend.

 

~

At 3:30, it began to rain. The boys ran into Karen’s house and were immediately rushed out by Joyce who was waiting for them with Holly on her hip. They all groaned as they felt their clothes becoming wet.

 

“Not yet, boys. Celebration starts at 5:30.” Joyce said as she led them back to their bikes.

 

“We wanna see El.” Will explained, the rest of the boys nodded in agreement. Joyce shook her head and pointed to their bikes.

 

“Nope. You can see her at 5:30.” Joyce explained. Mike groaned.

 

“Mrs. Byers, it’s raininggg.” Lucas explained. She shook her head.

 

“My house isn’t that far. You’ve biked in a lot worse conditions than a little rain from what I know.” She answered.

 

“It’s not a wedding, you know.” Dustin said under his breath. Joyce shot him a look and he ran back to his bike.

 

“Go to my house. I picked up snacks yesterday. Do your homework and be here at 5:30, no later. Look nice, your moms dropped off clothes!” She yelled after them. Mike looked down at his clothes. His jeans were torn and muddy from when Troy jumped him on his way out and he landed in a muddy piece of concrete. Will looked pristine as always, but Lucas and Dustin also weren’t wearing their nicest t-shirts.

 

~

 

The rain had stopped and the boys hopped on their bikes to ride over. At 5:30, the boys showed up at Karen’s. They all had on their nicest comfy clothes (but not tuxes or anything) and were excitedly awaiting the party. They rang the doorbell and waited patiently outside. El answered the door with a big smile. She was wearing her new sweater and jean combo, revealing her prominent collarbones and small legs. Mike stared at her in awe. El opened the door and lead them inside.

 

“You look-” Dustin started.

 

“-awesome. Gorgeous.” Mike finished with a smile. Lucas, Will, and Dustin shared a look and followed her in. Eleven and Mike were not a couple. They were not.

 

“Yeah El! You look real nice!” Lucas exclaimed. Will nodded. El had gone with a simple makeup look: mascara, eyeliner (Nancy helped), and a light pink lip tint. She opened her arms to hug all the boys and lead them to the living room. It was decked out with lots of streamers and balloons in 4th of July colors. Nancy and Jonathan also picked up some sparklers to take a picture of. _Talk About The Passion_ (R.E.M) played in the background. Will brought everyone’s presents over to the already existing pile. Will had gotten her some new CDs. Lucas got her some books that she had seen at his house and was intrigued by. Dustin got her a watch and a small bracelet. Mike got her a pair of rollerblades (he saved up allowance for weeks) and a new skirt that Nancy helped him pick out. He also got her a small ring he found in the forest that he cleaned off.

 

“Who’s ready for dinner?” Karen walked into the living room with many plates balanced on her arms…full of Eggos. El lit up and ran to help her put them down.

 

“ME!” Echoed everyone. They sat in front of the TV to watch a movie after each grabbing a couple and some extra plates. Throughout the movie, El and Mike scooted closer and closer until they were practically mimicking Nancy and Jonathan (Nancy was sitting in his lap on the couch). Mike blushed red and tried to focus on the movie. “ _El doesn’t like you, Mike. She just doesn’t understand that friends don’t act like this. She wants to be your friend!”_ Mike said to himself. He sighed and kept watching the movie.

 

~

 

At 8:30, Karen let everyone go downstairs to the basement. Now it was time for the real party to start.

 

“Let’s play truth or dareeee.” Yelled Dustin as he winked. They all sat down in a circle on the floor. Mike knew that something was up, the boys were acting…different.

 

“What’s truth or dare again?” El asked. Mike told her and her eyes widened with excitement. She didn’t get the chance to play party games too often.

 

“Yes! Let’s play!” El shouted. Dustin spoke first, after giving a gesture to Will and Lucas. Mike saw this and immediately felt dread flow through his body.

 

 _“What are they doing now?”_ Mike thought to himself.

 

“Mike, truth or dare?” He asked. Mike paused to think. If he answered truth, they might make him badmouth one of his friends or El. IF he answered dare, he’d probably have to embarrass himself or do something with El. Either way, he didn’t wanna hurt her. He figured his friends wouldn’t make him do anything “bad”, especially when they state how much they hate PDA 24/7.

 

“Dare. I just want it over with.” Dustin pointed to the closet and they other two nodded. But only after he said it, did Mike realize his mistake. The three other boys started giggling and whispering.

 

Will spoke up, “We dare you and El to go into the closet. For seven minutes. Alone. You and Eleven.” He was giggling too. Mike stood up, El followed him to the small closet in the back. She had never been more confused before. He felt around for the light switch and turned it on.

 

“Mike, what do they want us to do?” El asked. “ _Is this a new party game? Is this like…..hide and go seek?”_ She said to herself. Mike felt his cheeks grow hot. He hated how easily he blushed.

 

“It’s a game, seven minutes in heaven, you go into a closet or room with someone you like and I guess you’re supposed to kiss or somethin’.”

 

“So they want us to kiss?” El asked. Mike nodded and felt his face flush red once again he reached for the light switch and turned it off. There was light coming in from under the door and it shone on El’s face, illuminating her features.

 

“So what’s stopping you?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. He walked toward her and pushed her (LIGHTLY!!!!) against the wall, kissing her soft and fast. El was to awestruck to worry if she was doing something wrong. She didn’t know where to put her hands so she put them around his neck. Mike rested his on her waist under her sweater. His hands were warm and El smiled into the kiss. After a minute or so, they pulled away and slid to the ground, backs to the wall. El was a smiling mess.

 

El spoke up first, “I liked that a lot. It was nice.” Mike turned 16 shades of red, even El could tell in the dark, but he smiled back. He had never felt so alive. Mike pulled her closer so she could rest on his shoulder.

 

“I wanna go out on a date with you. Like a real one. So I can buy you stuff and things like that.” Mike rambled and gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Sometimes, I worried you only liked me as a friend or as a sister.” El explained. Mike furiously shook his head. El focused on his freckles that were shining in the light.

 

“No! It’s nothing like that. I really like you, El. I-“ He paused, “I wanna make things real, official.” El nodded and grabbed his hand. Hers was cold and fit perfectly into Mike’s. She leaned into him and they were kissing once more, until the door abruptly slammed open.

 

“WE KNEW IT!” Will yelled, two more heads poked into the doorway and saw the two jump apart, Mike’s face red like a tomato’s and El’s face covered with embarrassment.

 

“Whatever, mouthbreathers.” She pushed past them to get back to the circle. “Who wants to keep playing?” They all shrugged and followed her. When Mike walked back, she scooted closer to him, very close.

 

She even kissed him on the cheek.

 

Just to piss off the boys.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed hmu w/prompts on tumblr @queen-of-the-otps
> 
> also, some ppl say that she met the boys on the 6th, i thought will went missing on the 6th and she met them on the 7th. anyways, i picked the 7th
> 
> ily guys !!!


End file.
